Crush
by Zen'Aku Lati
Summary: When words don't say it all...
1. Part I

"_**Crush" by Zen'Aku-Lati**_

_**Warning:**__** Slashiness!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Power Rangers, Tommy, Jason or the Juicebar.**_

_**Author's note:**__** This takes place around "The Green Candle". This is from Tommy's POV. Enjoy and show some love.**_

_**Part I**_

Of all the things to become addicted to, I never thought I could get addicted to fighting. There was something about the fight—the blood, the sweat—that made more sense than any formal language.

It had never occurred to me that I was grasping for something when I fought, until I found it. My match.

I had become addicted to the closeness only physical exertion could grant. With _him. _Jason…

We were locking up the Juicebar and decided to get one last match in before we left. We sparred, which turned into wrestling, and the next thing I knew, I was pinned under him.

We both understood we could never best each other, but pride dictated that we always tried.

Still, we were at a stalemate. Someone had to give, and I decided it would be me.

I relaxed, letting him crush me under his weight.

I placed my hand at his waist where his T-Shirt had raised a little, touching flesh.

I saw in those dark eyes a need akin to mine, and in a heartbeat his lips were crashing into mine.

I began raising his shirt, feeling those muscular ridges under my fingertips.

God…

Just then, he pulled away from me, leaning up and still looking at me with those same hungry eyes. I remember being disappointed; I missed his crushing weight.

But it was only to pull his T-Shirt off. I did the same. I was kicking off my sneakers when he was undoing his belt and pulling down his zipper.

He then impatiently ripped off my jeans, boxers and all, and pressed himself back onto me.

It was in that moment that I realized that this was it. That it wasn't because of aggression why I fought. It was frustration. Frustration at knowing that no matter how hard I fought him, or fought alongside him, it would never be enough. Never be _close_ enough. Not like this…

A drop of sweat dripped off his brow and onto mine as he burrowed into me. I don't recall him prepping me…

It was strange.

It hurt.

I liked it…God, I liked it…

I grabbed his hair. I had no idea how hard I was pulling…I doubted he cared. At some point I was digging my nails into his bare back, I don't recall when.

God, the feel of him… If it were at all possible, I wanted him closer to me.

I remember wanting to bite him. I caught his jaw between my teeth. I used the tip of my tongue to trail the sweat back to his lips…

Then he spasmed. The eyes that never left mine rolled back in his head. I wasn't far behind.

He collapsed onto me, his full weight bearing down on me. I reveled in it. I could feel his warm breath on my neck.

There were no words, just feeling.

We had reached an understanding no words could term.


	2. Part II

"_Crush" By Zen'Aku-Lati_

_**Warning:**__** Slash.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** If you don't know by now who owns Power Rangers, you aught to be taken outside and shot…Just kidding. I love you.**_

_**Author's note:**__** This takes place around "A White Light". This is from Tommy's point of view. Please don't kill me when you find I took some liberty with how events actually took place. Enjoy and feedback is welcome.**_

_**Thanks:**__** Thank you everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. Much appreciated and I hope this chapter will get the same warm welcome.**_

_Part II_

_Insecure. Before the Power, I had worn it long and flowing…_

"So you're leaving, huh?" I asked, twirling a twig between my fingers.

_It hid my face. It was the first thing you saw before you even saw me… _

"Yup," he said looking out in space.

_But then I was told that there was something I was needed for. Hand-picked for my skill…_

"Leaving for Geneva," I stated to the side of his head.

_I did what I was told and I was good at it. I destroyed…_

"Uh-huh," was his simple reply.

_But when I was brought over, I was told once again that I was needed…_

"All the way in Europe."

_And here were these people who so readily forgave. How do you measure up? _

_And just like that, the insecurity came back. A familiar weight on my head, flowing over my shoulders, slapping my face whenever the wind blew…_

"Yes, Tommy!"

_But just when I began to feel I belonged, I was made powerless. Useless…and now this…_

"Why? Because Zordon made me leader, you're gonna run clear across the planet?" I wasn't concerned about anyone overhearing. No one was home.

"Shut up, Tommy!"

"I figured," I said, then paused. "Well, what if I told you I didn't want to be leader?"

"That was Zordon's decision. He doesn't make mistakes," he said, though I knew he doubted that.

"So it's off to Geneva, then." Jason sat silent. "Well, fuck Zordon and his stupid decision! It's no real reason for you to go!"

Jason still sat silent.

"You know what, Jason? Fuck _you,_" I declared, standing up from my front stoop and heading to the side entrance of my basement.

I had it set up like a gym, but I hardly used it.

I didn't bother closing the door behind me, I just went straight for the punching bag and started venting my frustrations on it.

I heard when he dropped his duffle bag by the door. I heard when he closed the door and locked it. And I could feel his intent glare at the back of my neck.

I finally turned to him as he made his way toward me, looking at me with those piercing dark eyes.

As he placed a hand behind my head and freed my hair of its ponytail, he assured me, "I _will_ be back."

He then crushed his lips against mine, devouring my mouth.

My heart raced as he pushed me into a wall, continuing his assault on my lips.

Jesus Christ…

My hands seemed to have a mind of their own, and they wanted that blasted T-Shirt _off_. The patches of warm, firm skin under my palms were not enough.

I pushed him off and ripped off that obstructing piece of cotton, tossing it to the floor. I followed it up with mine as he began undoing his jeans.

It wasn't long before he pressed himself back onto me. Uh, that skin…

I grabbed his hips and pulled him that much closer to me. I could feel his growing excitement. I could see the need in those eyes and in the way he bore his teeth.

In a heartbeat, I was flipped around. He roughly undid my jeans and slipped everything off my hips. I could feel his need in waves…it was a miracle he took the time to moisten a few fingers to prep me.

My eyes rolled back in my head and my breathing became labored as he delved into me. It still hurt, but I'll get used to it.

His sweat-dampened chest was slick against my back…

He began picking up speed and strength, and grabbed a fistful of my hair.

I drew my nails across his partially clothed thigh.

Oh. My. God…I felt like I was going to explode…

We _both_ did…

He groaned in my ear. It pulsed through my very marrow.

He relaxed his grip on my hair and slid his hands down to my hips.

I turned under his touch and looked into his eyes, permitting my hands to roam over his sweat-slicked, muscular torso. I then kissed his slightly parted lips, moaning in his mouth.

I relished the feel of them against mine. How they tasted at the tip of my tongue. How they felt between my teeth…

But something told me to let go; I needed to stop.

Stop looking into those eyes. Stop kissing those lips. Stop feeling that skin.

I needed to stop. He needed to go.

"I _will_ be back," he affirmed. I pushed him away.

"I think it's time for you to go," I said.

After a pause, he conceded, "Yeah, maybe you're right."

We didn't look at each other as we straightened ourselves out.

He picked his duffle bag up and was out the door when I found my hair band on the floor.

Then I left the basement, too.

It wasn't until we were outside that we finally looked at each other. It felt like an eternity before he gathered his bearings, turned his back and walked away, tossing his bag over his shoulder.

I just stood there, watching him go, but eventually I broke myself out of it and turned to go myself, roughly putting my hair back in a pony tail.

If Jason was anything, he was a man of his word. He _will_ be back.

Until then, I'll hold down the fort. Until then…


	3. Part III

"_Crush" By Zen'Aku-Lati_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Seriously…**_

_**Author's note:**__** This is from Kimberly's point of view during "There's No Business Like Snow Business". Enjoy, and let a sistah now what you think, would you?**_

_**Thanks:**__** Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing my little story.**_

_Part III_

I took all the steps. I gave up the power and I moved…

"_Everything is going great here in Florida. Coach Schmitt has me ready as I'll ever be for the competition…"_

But there was one last thing to forget…

_ "Tommy, this is the hardest letter I've ever had to write…" _

I had everything I needed. I had some paper, a pen and an envelope pre-stamped and addressed. But the words…the actual _words_…

"…_Something has happened here that I can't explain…" _

I gave myself a moment and thought back. I recall being so bent out of shape when I saw that other girl, Katherine, all over him in the Viewing Globe. But it took me a moment to realize that Tommy was completely oblivious to her advances…

"_It's both been wonderful and painful at the same time…" _

I remember being so worried that the gorgeous Katherine was going to swoop in and steal him…but I realize that Jason had already beat her to it…

So I let go.

"_Tommy, I've met someone else…"_

Let go of the power…let go of _him_…and I handed them both over to her. _Enjoy your victory while it lasts…poor girl doesn't even stand a chance…_

"_Everything would be perfect if it weren't for hurting you, but I have to follow my heart…"_

Before I knew it, the letter was written…and I let that chapter slam shut with the mailbox door…


	4. Part IV

"_Crush" by Zen'Aku Lati_

_**Disclaimer:**__** If I owned the Power Ranger multi-verse, I'd be stoned for all the wicked things I'm doing. Seeing as how I'm still alive to post another installment, I don't own…**_

_**Author's Note:**__** This is from Tommy's point of view during Zeo. Enjoy, and feedback, as always, is very welcome…**_

_Part IV_

Sometimes I wonder what the rest of the team really thinks of me. The pretty-boy jock with not a brain cell among the pretty tresses…but I'm still leader. I'm a _damn_ good leader…

I had the skills in what counted. I could fight, I could lead, I had good judgment…

It didn't take a genius…

I knew what happened to geniuses. They get looked down on, preyed upon…stuck in a corner—like Billy…

Obscured by shadow…collecting dust as grey as the clothes he had come to wear…

No. I'm not going out like that…Not me…


	5. Part V

"_Crush" by Zen'Aku Lati_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Don't own Power Rangers…yada, yada, yada…**_

_**Author's Note:**__** This is from Billy's POV during Zeo, "A Golden Homecoming". Read. Enjoy. Review. Three simple rules. Y'all can handle that, right?**_

_**Thanks:**__** Thanks, again, for all those that reviewed or just hit this story up thus far. I really appreciate it. I got a couple complaints about the length of the previous two installments, and I promise from here on out that the subsequent installments won't be as short. No shorter than a page, that's a promise…**_

_**So, here's a new helping. Bon apatite! **_

_Part V_

I wonder. I wonder if anyone's noticed I've stopped wearing my glasses. That I'm not some little weakling…that I can flex with the best of them…

But who could see the color of my eyes in the shadow?

_I, Trey of Courage, give forth the spirit and fortitude the Golden Power possesses…_

All I've done for the Rangers…All I've become…All I've given up…

Becoming Ninjetti, graduating early, giving up scholarships, finding the Zeo Crystals, even growing into my looks…doesn't matter…

_And I, Trey of Heart, endow you, Jason of Earth, with the kindness and empathy the Power holds…_

But really, I can only blame myself. I could've done like Kimberly and followed my dreams, but I chose to stay. I _chose…_But a little recognition wouldn't hurt…

_And I, Trey of Wisdom, place in your hands the knowledge and experience of my people of Triforia. Use it well…_

If ever I wanted to jump ship, I could be the biggest thorn in the Rangers' side…but I mustn't entertain those thoughts…

I could really hand it to them, though…wait, wait, no…

_You now posses the power, drawn from all three of my essences. May they aid and protect you in the future…_

But really, they should be kissing my feet…but no, no. That's not right. I still believe in the cause. Once a Ranger, always a Ranger…

_Thank you for trusting me with it, _Jason said_…_

And I had an opportunity to redeem myself, but because of my last contribution to the team, I forfeited my ability to hold new power.

I could've been a Ranger again for _real_, though, not just in spirit.

Now Jason has it…

_It's been a long time, but…Back to action!_ Jason commanded.

Exit stage left…


	6. Part VI

_"Crush" by Zen'Aku Lati_

_**Warning:**__** Slash ahead.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Ah, in a perfect world...**_

_**Author's Note:**__** This takes place at the end of "A Golden Homecoming" and is from Jason's POV. Yeah, I thought it was time to bring back the good stuff...**_

_**Thanks:**__** Thanks to Stellar Raven and Askari Knight for reviewing my previous chapter, and for everyone that continues to hit it up. Thanks for the love...**_

_Part VI_

"It's good to have you back, bro," Tommy stated with a half-smile as I continued to pound at the punching bag he was holding still for me.

"It's good to be back," I admitted, slowing down a bit. It was impossible to not notice the looks Tommy was giving me. As if he were undressing me with his eyes…

"I see you're finally Red Ranger," I pointed out, delivering a couple of half-hearted punches to the bag, surprising myself at the lingering resentment. "You wear it well."

"You wore it better," Tommy insisted, still giving me those eyes. "But black suits you," he declared, giving me a once-over and straightening up off of the punching bag. I couldn't suppress the smirk, but now was as good a time as any to clear something up.

"There's something I want you to know, man," I begin.

He perked up at this. "What's up?"

"Leaving was a really tough decision for me, but I'll tell you what made it cool. I knew I was leaving the Rangers in good hands, I knew with you as their leader." In spite of everything, I have faith in him. He's never given me reason not to; even when he was evil, you could rely on him to put his all into trying to take you out…

He didn't reply right away, as if he was trying to decide whether or not to believe me. "Thanks," he finally decided.

"But I don't want you to think I'm trying to, like, put things back to the way things were before I left…" I reassured, but he cut me off.

"I missed you," he told me, stepping around the punching bag to face me. For a split second I saw in those chocolate eyes a vulnerability—that was gone as soon as I identified it.

I had to admit that it felt so good to still be wanted…

"I told you I'd be back," I reminded, putting my hand to the back of his neck, pulling him closer. I looked deep into those eyes, glazed over with a desire to match my own.

I wanted to devour him. I was _going_ to devour him. That mouth was mine…that _tongue_ was mine…God…

_Uh…_you messed up moaning like that, bro…

We didn't have to worry about anyone seeing. If the Center was secluded enough to talk Ranger business, it was secluded enough for _this…_

We traveled to the floor, not breaking that essential mouth-to-mouth contact. At one point he bit my lip. God, I can't take much more of this…

I had the boy on his back, my hands roaming where they pleased. But I made the mistake of trying to catch my breath, because the next thing I knew, _I_ was on my back.

Interesting…

Once again his lips were pressed against mine. I thought I'd go mad when I felt tongue.

I placed my hands at his hips, trying to bring him closer to me. I slid my hands under his shirt, feeling his smooth muscles slide under my fingers as they went up.

Just then, he grabs my wrists and pressed them over my head, pulling out of the kiss and looking me squarely in the eyes.

I have no idea how I've managed to hold back for this long, but he's got to know that I want him—badly.

I knew that I could've overpowered him and had him any way I wanted, but his assertion of dominance was—intriguing…

There was no mistaking what I wanted to do; I knew he could feel it…

Our mouths were just a few inches apart, and he would taunt me by leaning in close, only to pull away, keeping me from my sweet prize.

Jesus…

He eased his grip on my wrists and slid my T-Shirt off, then sat up and removed his own shirt. He then leaned back down and began kissing my neck. "Mm, I like you sweaty," he told me. _God..._

"I'm gonna swallow you whole," he continued, kissing slowly down my torso. "I wanna see you squirm," he declared, moving lower still. "Hear you moan," he said, his mouth at my navel. "Feel you come," he whispered, stealing a glance up at me as he pulling down my sweats...

His hair tickled my skin. It took me everything not to push his head down...

Instead, I pulled him back up to my level and rolled him to his back. I kissed those lips once again as I slid my hand down his torso to the waist of his sweats.

"I love watching your mouth in action," I tell him, pushing everything down off his waist. "Now I wanna hear everything you've got to say," I insist as I fish through my duffle bag for that little bottle.

Once found, I kiss him again and prep us. I slid in. He moaned in my mouth. _Very_ good start...

I released his mouth and continued to move. "Uh...God..." he groaned.

"Yes?" I encouraged.

"Fuck, yes..." he panted, screwing his eyes closed and gripping my hair.

"Yes, Tommy?" I coaxed, thrusting with a bit more force.

"Jason...nnnn..." he called. _There we are,_ I cheered.

"Say it again," I encouraged in whisper, kissing his neck and panting in his ear.

"Oh..." he whimpered.

"Say it," I persisted, nipping at his earlobe and picking up force.

"Uh, Jason," he conceded directly in my ear.

"Uh, say my name," I demanded, moving faster.

"Oh, God, Jason. Yes..." he moaned. _Oh God..._

I could feel his breath on my ear. I won't last much longer...

"Jason?" Tommy said.

"Yes, Tommy?" I barely managed. He then brought his lips under my earlobe and requested raspily, "Come with me." _Oh my fucking God..._ I then relaxed on him, resting my head on his chest.

"Don't get comfortable yet," he admonished.

"Why not?" I asked, resting my chin on his chest to look him in the face.

"Because we still have a shower to take," he delivered with a grin.


	7. Part VII

"_Crush" by Zen'Aku Lati_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Love 'em, but sadly, don't own 'em…**_

_**Author's Note:**__** This is from Jason's POV during "King for a Day".**_

_**Thanks:**__** Thanks, again, to my most consistent reader, Stellar Raven, as well as everyone else for your reviews, and to everyone who continue to boost my ego by racking up those hits. I really appreciate your patronage…**_

_Part VII_

I can't win this…damned if I do, damned if I don't…

But the old Tommy's in there somewhere. The Tommy that remembers me…The Tommy I care a lot for…and I have to coax him out somehow…

"You gotta listen to me! I'm your _friend!_" I pleaded. "Tommy, please!" I delivered, surprising myself at the slight crack in my voice. "Try and remember!" _Don't give up on me…_

I felt like I was getting through to him, but it wasn't enough, he was still set in his objective. "Let's go," he goaded me, getting into that ready stance I know so well.

"Tommy, don't do this…" _Not again…_

"I will put an end to the Power Rangers, starting with _you_, Gold Ranger," he promised.

So there we were, in full morph, circling each other. But this was no sparring match. He wanted to take me out, and I hadn't felt that raw intent since his first bout with evil.

But I didn't want to fight him…mainly because I knew I _could_.

I didn't want to be so swept up into battle I'd forget myself; a fight I can handle, but I knew here it wouldn't end with some bruises and some aches to laugh about the next day. This would be a fight to the death…and I'll be damned if I let that happen…

I realized I never again wanted to be placed in this kind of situation. One where either one of us was so consumed with hate that we'd want the other dead…

But here we were.

He launched at me and I restrained his striking arm, holding him fast to me, and told him, "I don't wanna fight you, bro!"

"And _I_ don't wanna hear any more of your lies!" he seethed as he shoved me off.

Lies? _When have I ever lied to you?_

We were in battle then but my heart wasn't in it. _I've never promised you anything either_, I realized. He was right. There was no difference between the two.

So despite my best efforts, I still let him down. _I failed you...again…_

And just when I was certain this battle was lost, the others showed…and there she goes…Katherine…

Did she think she'd get extra brownie points for unmorphing? For showing her devotion by facing off his blaster? For throwing her arms around him…?

She doesn't even have one-_sixteenth_ of the history we do. She just walked _into_ his life a minute ago! What was she trying to prove?

But she puts me to shame…how is it that _I_ wasn't the one to make the first move? How come I was only the second…?

Who was I to doubt her devotion when mine was so obviously in question?

Somehow, the shields surrounding the Arena had dropped and we took advantage and teleported out. But I couldn't think too much on our stroke of good fortune. All I could think about was that it was ultimately _her_ that won him back…


	8. Part VIII

"_Crush" by Zen'Aku Lati_

_**Warning:**__** Fluff.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Power Rangers Zeo. But I tell what I **__**would**__** like to own: Jason in that Gold Ranger suit…Damn…**_

_**Author's Note:**__** This is from Tommy's POV and is taking place during that last scene from "Good as Gold". I truly do hope that all of you have enjoyed my little tale thus far, and I hope that everyone appreciates what I'm implying in this installment.**_

_**Thanks:**__** Thanks to my reviewers, Stellar Raven and Buffyxenaman for the encouraging reviews and thanks all for the lovely hits. Now for the latest installment!**_

_Part VIII_

There he was, sitting on a rock at the park, where I figured he'd be. Not to say that Jason was predictable, but it wasn't too long ago when I was in the same situation.

Losing my powers.

The first thing I wanted to do was find a place to escape. To pretend I was okay. To wonder what was next.

I figured Jason would want to do the same.

"Hey, what's up?" I began, taking a seat next to him. He didn't look startled or surprised that I'd figure out where he might be. But there was something else on his face when he acknowledged me; Loss. It didn't take me very long to identify it.

"Not much," he replied. But we both knew what was up, so I decided to get right to the point.

"Listen, Jase. I know how you feel. It's tough giving up your powers," I began, although the words 'violently ripped from you' would've been more accurate. And we both knew it.

"Sure is, man," Jason confirmed, looking out across the lake.

"So, what's the plan now?" I asked. _Am I in it?_

"I don't know, but one thing's for sure; I have a lot more free time on my hands," he delivered, trying to play it off, looking at me momentarily and then giving me his profile in favor of the lake.

I took the opportunity to absorb his features, trying to put a finger on that illusive word to describe him. He was…perfect…

I resisted the urge to run my fingers through his hair…touch his face…bring his lips to mine. I don't know why I didn't just do all those things…But instead I said, "You know no matter what happens, man, we'll always be friends, right?"

He finally looked at me, giving me that reassuring smirk, and said, "I know." And of course I believe him.

"And things can't be all _that_ bad," Jason continued, looking back out across the lake.

I followed his gaze and added, "Things could be a lot worse."

We both got to our feet and dusted ourselves off. Then Jason gave me that same smirk and said, "So I guess I'll be seeing you," and turned to go.

Before I realized exactly what I was doing, my hand shot out to grab him. "Jason, wait," I said, but beyond that I didn't know what else to say. And almost just as instinctively, my arms were around him, gripping him tight. _Can't you see I don't want you to go?_

But the longer I held on to him, the dumber I felt, because I was growing painfully aware that he wasn't holding me back. So I loosened my grip and averted my eyes.

But before I could dwell too long on how foolish I felt, I felt the edge of his fingers under my chin raising my face back up. He brushed my bottom lip with his thumb. My lips parted in response.

He then rested his hand against my face, leaned in, and kissed me. My eyes rolled back when I felt his fingers in my scalp.

Finally he released the kiss and took his time distancing himself from me, letting my hair pass through his fingers as he went. I could only interpret the look in his eyes as affection. It was reassuring.

He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Later, bro," he bade.

"See ya, man," I replied, and watched him walk down to the sands below.

Shortly after, some girl I soon identified as Emily caught up to him and threw her arm around him. "Hey, girl!" I heard him greet. I furrowed my brow as I watched them walk along.

I barely noticed when Katherine arrived.

"Is Jason okay?" she asked. Slightly taken off my guard, I quickly try to wipe the hurt look off my face before I answered, "Uh, yeah. He'll, uh, he'll survive." Then I put on a confident smile and continued, "Hey, there's more to life than saving the world, right?" Who was I trying to convince, her or myself?

"Yeah, I'd agree with that," she conceded, smiling sweetly at me. We then started walking along, and my mind wandered a bit.

There was more to life…

There were things I was letting pass me by. Things that were right in front of my face. Things that would stick around…

I reached out and took her hand.

Why not?


	9. Part IX

"_Crush" by Zen'Aku Lati_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Deep down we **__**all**__** want a little piece of these two, but alas…**_

_**Author's Note:**__** This is the scene that **__**should have,**__** but didn't, happen in the Turbo Movie, after the match that Jason filled in for. This is from Tommy's and Jason's POVs respectively. Enjoy, my little puppets. You know you can't get enough. C'mon, admit it…**_

_**Thanks:**__** Thanks to Dagmar Buse and Stellar Raven for your reviews. Thank you all for your hits. Thanks for the support…**_

_Part IX_

"So, how did it feel?" I asked. The spectators had all gone and it was just he and I in the ring.

"How did what feel?" he replied.

"Being evil," I elaborated seriously. I didn't look at him.

"Honestly?" Jason began in the same tone. "Liberating."

Leaning on the ropes, I thought about that. "Yeah," I confirmed. "That sounds about right." Then I left the ring, taking a seat in the stands.

"I always knew it," I said, more to myself than to him. "I knew you weren't as okay with the transfer as you let on." I didn't realize I had been rubbing my neck…

When it first came to my attention that Jason was in danger, I surprised myself at how far my heart sank—only to have him nearly snuff me out for my efforts…

I remember his fingers curled tight around my neck. His touch actually burned as he tried to choke the life out of me.

I remember looking up in those deep, dark pools, devoid of humanity and rich in hatred. Old hatred…_I see…_

I forgot how strong he was. Compounded by intent and maybe a power boost brought on by the lava, he was only stronger. So much stronger…

I remember fighting for breath as the sweltering heat rose up from the pit, yet all I could think about were those eyes so blank and harsh…how they broke my heart…

And yet when I finally flung him off of me, only to have to hold on to him for dear life, I recalled not even _dreaming_ about giving him up. "_No way in hell I'm letting you go, bro."_

Yet he fought me, writhing and roaring as if he'd much rather take his chances with the pit than with _me_. _"Don't fight me! Remember all the good! Remember what you mean to me…"_

"I already told you…" he began but I cut him off.

"Don't bullshit me, Jason. That anger didn't come out of nowhere."

"It was that evil lava, Tommy. I wasn't thinking straight," Jason argued, but I wasn't buying it. I knew 'evil' wasn't found at the tip of a wand, or from some bean sprout. You do bad things because you _want_ to. Because it _lets_ you…

"No, bro. It's the exact opposite. You actually think _clearer_. It focuses you…" I trailed.

I didn't have to see the concerned look Jason was giving me. He was coming out of the ring, and took a seat next to me.

"I miss…I missed you," I confessed.

"I missed you, too, man," Jason told me. I knew he wasn't lying, but apparently that didn't have as strong a hold on him as whatever the hell was out _there_.

"But that's not enough to keep you from leaving," I replied. I meant it to be a question, but I didn't need him to get an answer.

"I just…have to go," he said.

"Why do you keep walking out of my life?" I asked him, finally looking at him. The words were already out before I could stop them. I knew that once said, I had left myself raw and open. I had just given him license to take my heart and crush it in his fist…

But even though I wanted to know, I knew it wouldn't change the fact that that's exactly what he could do. He was doing it right now…

"I'm sorry, bro. But I have to go," Jason said again. Did it sound as lame to him as it did to _me?_

"God, I am so tired of saying goodbye to you…"

"Tommy, I'm…" he began, but I cut him off.

"Do what you need to do, Jason," I said, and dropped my gaze. He had brought his hand up, most likely to touch my face, but my abrupt reply caused him to stop mid way. _Pardon me if I don't want to even look at you right now…_

"Goodbye, Tommy," he finally bade, getting up and gathering up that same damn duffle bag.

"See you when I see you," I replied.

He paused. I don't know if it was because he wanted to say something, or if it was surprise. Either way I wasn't going to look.

And then he was gone…

__

"God, I am so tired of saying goodbye to you…" he said. I would imagine so.

I find it humorous how it still surprises me how well you know me, but there's still some things you don't get, Tommy.

But _I _know me. At least a little better than I did yesterday…I know that it's not right that I care about you and resent you at the same time.

I can't forget how I felt when you and Kimberly pulled me from the edge. Numb.

That damn lava pulled on my weakness and I nearly acted on it. I wanted to cancel you with my bare hands. It made me sick. _Still_ makes me sick…

I know that no matter what, I'll always feel cheated when it comes to you. I also know being around you too long, at least for now, isn't a good idea—not when there's still so much about myself I still _don't_ know…

But how do I tell you all this in a way you'll believe? How can I when it seems you've already made up your mind about me?

Truth is words fail me now. I just…wanna touch you now…

"Tommy, I'm," I began, reaching a hand up to brush his face, but the coolness of his next words discouraged contact.

"Do what you need to do, Jason," he resighned.

You know me so well…

I rose to my feet, gathering my things, and dispatched, "Goodbye, Tommy."

"See you when I see you."

I paused. What did I really expect? But…will you even miss me?

Fine. I needed no other cue to go…


	10. Part X

"_Crush" by Zen'Aku Lati_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Turbo, Tommy, Jason or Kimberly…yeah, no shocker there…**_

_**Author's Note:**__** This is from Kimberly's POV and picks up right where the last one left off.**_

_**Thanks:**__** Thanks to Admiral Chowder and Dagmar Buse for their reviews, and thanks everybody for the hits. I hope my shouting your praises doesn't get old for you…**_

_**Smooches, all! Enjoy, and make with the feedback, huh?**_

_Part X_

_ "Why do you keep walking out of my life…?"_

I remember back at the Pit, when the influence of evil was lifted and my eyes were opened, I saw Tommy and Jason almost literally at each other's throats.

_ "I'm sorry, bro. But I have to go…"_

And I remember thinking that it was all so…perverse, for here were these two that have been to hell and back for each other, and even then I acknowledged this hostility shouldn't be. I had to stop it.

_"God, I am so tired of saying goodbye to you…"_

In that moment I forgot my resentment as I ran over to lend my strength to Tommy, and told him in the most honest way the situation would allow, _"I'm with you."_

"_Do what you need to do, Jason…"_

But something was still amiss; Jason was still under the influence when we pulled him from the edge, yet if the way he slumped his shoulders and dragged his feet as he walked away was any indication, then there was no doubt he felt regret.

"_Goodbye, Tommy…"_

And as much as it pained me to admit, that was proof enough that there was something between Tommy and Jason that not even Tommy and _I_ could match.

"_See you when I see you…"_

Look at him. Positively miserable. I know heartbreak when I see it.

It's not my style to eavesdrop, but I knew better than to disturb them. I waited until I heard the main entrance door slam before I stepped out of the shadows. I moved from the side entrance and made my way over to Tommy, taking a seat next to him.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked, not looking at me.

"Not long," I replied.

I smiled comfortingly to the side of his head and ran my fingers through his hair. He flinched.

"I know about you and Jason." He flashed me an anxious look. I smirked.

"Great," Tommy resigned, looking away once more. "Then maybe you can clue me in," he said with an uncharacteristic sarcasm, which oddly enough, sounded like a request. I put my arm around him and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"How did you know?" he asked, still looking ahead.

"Oh please, Tommy. You forget who you're talking to!" I declared. That won me a snort. Good. I played with his ear.

"He cares about you, Tommy."

"How're things in Florida, Kim?"

"He'll be back."

"I bet you totally kicked ass at the Pan Globals."

"Tommy, Jason cares ver-…"

"You should write more letters."

"Tom-…"

"How _is_ what's-his-face, anyway?"

"Tommy, would you listen to me?"

"Jesus, Kim! It doesn't matter!" he snapped, finally looking me in the face. I recoiled slightly.

"If you know so much, answer me this. Which is worse? Having him come back, knowing that he'll leave again, or actually _being there_ to see him leave you?" He shook his head.

"How do you even know I want him back?" he challenged. Honestly, I couldn't believe he actually said that. There's no way he believes that.

And there it was. That glimmer of the Tommy I knew. The Tommy that wasn't bashful enough to come to my rescue to ward off the ever-annoying Bulk and Skull, but just shy enough to take forever to ask me out.

I had to smirk.

The super hero thing really did suit him. Here is where he really shines. Outside of it he was lost. Sweet and without a plan…

"I know what's worse still is having him leave without even bothering to say goodbye, and then never coming back. Plus I know you, Tommy. You're no good at lying. Not even to yourself," I told him, wrapping my arms around him.

"Sorry," he offered after a pause. "About…everything."

"It's not your fault," I reassured, bringing his head down to rest on my shoulder. My poor baby. I stroked his hair. "The heart goes where it wants, and just takes _you_ for the ride. I've been there." _And Katherine's about to be there soon..._

"I'm so tired, Kim," he said.

I brought him closer to me and told him, "I've been there too."


	11. Part XI

"_Crush" by Zen'Aku Lati_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Tommy, Mercer or any instance of Dino Thunder. If I did, it would've made a hell of a lot more sense, I tell you that much…**_

_**Author's Note:**__** This takes place during that long gap of absence between Turbo and Forever Red, spanning that whole time, and is coming from Tommy's POV. Please don't stone me for what I imply here, but a chica's gotta make it make sense for her own sanity…All the same, enjoy.**_

_**Thanks:**__** Much love to Dagmar Buse and Askari Knight for the reviews. Thank you all for all the attention you've been giving me. It means a lot to know that my first fanfic is so well received…**_

_Part XI_

That was the wake-up call. It was the swift kick in the ass I needed.

I came away with just a broken leg. It was enough to tell me something needed to give…

It wasn't the fact that I nearly died that woke me up. It was because I nearly died _in the pursuit of a __**rush**_.

A _rush_…

I was clinging to the past. Clinging to something I'll never have again. Those days are over…

Nearly crushed in the cage of that racecar…

But I was fortunate. I could recover; my leg healed. But _she_ wasn't so fortunate. One of my oldest friends, gone in a flash, due to no real fault of her own.

Gone. Just like that.

Irony was a real bitch. At 100 miles per hour my racecar crashes and I get away with a broken leg. But a car accident with her just going about her business takes her life.

If there was any time at all where I felt I was invincible, she showed me I had been wrong.

Dead wrong…

Suddenly I was donning a color I never thought would suit me, amongst people whom I hadn't seen in years, wearing the same dark shade. But it wasn't a happy occasion that brought this gathering.

The team. The Gang. Back together again…but just to say goodbye to one of our own…

I came away with a new hue to suit me and the realization, _My God, I'll be thirty soon…_

I remember looking in the bathroom mirror with a pair of scissors in my hands, realizing that clinging was getting tiresome.

I ran a hand through my hair, and put the scissors to it.

_Snip._

I watched the hunk of hair tumble down to the sink. I began to think back on everything I once thought defined me.

_Snip_. Gone were the Sword of Darkness and the Evil Green Ranger.

_Snip._ Gone were Kimberly, Zach and…Trini…

_Snip._ Gone was transient Jason…

Goodbye, Red Ranger.

Goodbye, life in the fast-lane…

I was letting go of the Power…I was letting go of _him…_

I looked down at the sink full of hair and acknowledged how strange it felt to not have that weight on my head. But it was good. I suddenly felt as though for the first time in my life I was taking control.

I took my racing earnings, saw a barber and enrolled in college. I found that I also needed glasses. Wow, who would've thought? Me, in spectacles…

It's funny how smart you get when you're taken seriously. When you no longer fit the mold of some pretty-boy jock…

I was taking this opportunity the start afresh.

It's funny how you can excel when you change goals…

I was pursuing a Ph. D, I scored an awesome internship…and suddenly there was a new "him" in my life…

Anton Mercer.

Trust-worthy, driven…constant…exactly what I needed…

I saw in him someone who could mentor me in how to keep it together…

How to let go…


	12. Part XII

"_Crush" by Zen'Aku Lati_

_**Warning:**__** Fluff.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alright, alright, I confess. I owned Powers Ranger all along. Which would explain why I'm getting crazy paid, but can't find two dimes to rub together…**_

_**Author's Note:**__** This takes place during "Forever Red" and is from both Tommy and Jason's Points of View. Enjoy, and feedback gives me the warm-and-fuzzies. Don't deny a chica the warm-and-fuzzies…**_

_Part XII_

Anton Mercer's bathroom always had a strange echo to it. It amplified every moan.

But I guess he like it that way.

It would explain why he always insisted on coming at me in the shower.

Especially when I was mad at him.

Stormy fights. Steamy make-ups…and everything bounced off the tiling…

Bastard.

He loved it when I was mad at him.

What was it that time?

Right. His latest modifications to our experiments. I told him it was sketchier than usual. That we ought to be careful—or the FBI could come knocking.

He gave me those eyes. I stormed off for the shower.

And so there we were.

Lather. Rinse. Repeat.

This wasn't the time for (coherent) words anyway…

Then the phone rings. Anton's home-office line. It was a miracle I heard it at all, all things considered.

"Let the machine get it," he suggested. _Uh…yeah, let's do that…_

_Beep…_

"Thomas Oliver? This is Andros. I've been trying to track you down…"

Begrudgingly, I pulled away from him.

"Who is that and how did he get my number?" Anton asked, reasonably cross at the disturbance.

"That's another veteran Ranger, and your number _is_ printed on your business card, Mercer," I replied, and stepped out of the shower. "He wouldn't be calling if it weren't for a good reason."

"…This is an emergency…" When is it never…? I picked up the phone.

"Hello? Andros? What's going on?...What?...Give me two hours." I then hung up the phone just in time to look up into those displeased steel-grey eyes.

"I have to act if the world's in danger, Mercer," I reasoned.

I should expect another fight when I get back.

_**Jason's POV…**_

It was strange to be back representing Red, especially when I had finally wrapped my head around not holding power anymore, especially _Red_ power.

But I guess that's the secret truth: you may no longer wear the Red, but the Red still wears _you_.

Red still has a meaning, and it's good to know that after all these years, the understanding has more or less been upheld.

But some, in my opinion, have worn it better than others…

"So you must be the new guy," I observed dismissively. He was young—weren't they all?—overgrown, unkempt hair plastered down with a red cloth, probably ripped from the very shirt he was wearing.

He quickly wiped his hand on his jeans and eagerly extended it with a goofy grin. "Hi! I'm Cole," he introduced. You really think I'm gonna touch that? I don't know what he heard, but it's gonna take a little bit more than enthusiasm.

"That's good," I tell him as I pat him on the arm and moved down the line.

"I recognize…_some_ of you guys," I admitted, looking at the red line-up with approval, and then stopped in front of Tommy at the end of the line.

"Some of you, uh…more than others," I said with a smirk. It was so good to see him.

He initially looked unfazed, but a smirk snuck its way onto his lips, and he said, "I was beginning to wonder whether you'd show up at all."

"You didn't think I was gonna let you do this without the original Red Ranger, did ya?" I countered with a similar smirk. Like I could stay away.

We clasped hands in that old familiar gesture, and I seriously considered bringing him in and kissing those lips, but then his smirk faded back to its initial impassivity and he withdrew his hand.

All of us then boarded the Astro Megaship Mark II and departed for the Moon. But despite the fact I was aware I was leaving Earth's atmosphere, watching stars pass by and would soon be where few on Earth have been, all I could focus on was Tommy, sitting across from me, conferring with Wes on how to set up the holographic projector, with Andros on the intelligence he managed to gather…

Busily ignoring me.

Just then, the noob, Cole, plopped himself into the seat next to me. Really, I smelt him before he actually sat down.

Be began babbling on about how honored he felt to be amongst all these veterans. How he had served with Wes and Eric before but didn't realize there were so many of us. _Geez, what rock did you crawl from under?_

He paused a bit, as if confused by something, but then continued, babbling now about what a great team Wes and Eric made, and that he could tell Tommy and I are an awesome team as well. That he could sense a strong connection between us. _Jesus Christ! Could someone please pull this fanboy off of me?_

He balked a bit and blinked rapidly as if something were blown into his eyes. "Hey, Cole?" I interjected, deciding I finally had enough. "Could you just back off a little? This is gonna be a serious mission, so if you wanna see how great teams operate, I suggest that you watch more and talk less," I delivered as civilly as I could manage. _Get away from me! Damn!_

Suddenly his enthusiastic grin fell and he recoiled slightly as if he had been struck, then looking at me like a wounded puppy, took a seat a few seats away from me. _That kid is strange_.

But to be very honest, _none_ of us displayed great teamwork in the beginning…

_**Tommy's POV…**_

The plan looked great on paper; bring together the guys that personified leadership. The ones that showed what could be achieved under extraordinary circumstances, and then lead their team to victory.

But I forgot a few key factors in my calculations: when you put together a team of young men who at one point had been the _head_ of his team, it wouldn't be easy to expect them to get out of the alpha-male mentality, and egos will clash.

Going in, each Ranger had something to prove…

"Several years ago, the Machine Empire emerged from deep space. It tried to invade Earth," I begin with the briefing. "Myself and the other Zeo Rangers succeeded in stopping the invasion, and during the events of Zordon's sacrifice, Mondo and most of the Empire was destroyed. But now the last surviving members of the Machine Empire have regrouped under the command of General Venjix, and are gathering here in the Sea of Tranquility."

"Looks like they're digging something, there," Eric interjects.

"What would they want on the moon?" Wes posed.

"Serpantera," Jason supplied, and we exchanged knowing glances, a throwback to when we were still a great team. But I let the moment pass. There were bigger things than just us going on here…But maybe later…

"Years ago, when Zedd was deposed, his personal zord remained hidden on the surface of the moon," I continued.

"I spent the last few years trailing General Venjix. Just recently he discovered the hidden location of Serpantera," Andros contributed. "But they're still looking for a neo-plutonium reactor to power it."

"And according to Andros' findings, in battle-mode, much like our zords, Serpantera requires five people to pilot it. But in vessel-mode, although still a threat, only needs one," I explained.

"So you're saying that you think Serpantera can double as a megazord," TJ assessed.

"Correct," I confirmed.

"Who would give zord technology to the bad guys?" Eric asked.

"Well, I don't think the Power itself discriminates between good and evil. It just allocates power to the wielder. No one knows that better than me," I confessed.

"In addition to the Astor Megaship Mark II's megazord configuration, we have the Mega Wingers on standby," Andros contributed.

"And if push comes to shove, as it likely will, we can contact the space _and_ time-faring rangers we've served with," Jason chimed in. I bristled a bit. Not because Jason had spoken, but because it felt like he was undermining me and my ability to lead. I shouldn't have felt that way, I knew, but all the same I did.

"One thing that still bothers me, though, is that the Generals seemed to be looking for something else," Andros continued. "But I was discovered before I could determine what."

"Yes, it would make sense. After all, if they had everything they needed, why wait to destroy Earth?" Jason reasoned.

"And furthermore," TJ chimed. "Are they even certain Serpantera would even work? It _has_ been buried and out of service for a long time."

"Even so, if they manage to acquire a neo-plutonium reactor to power it, Serpantera won't stay dormant, and can still pose a threat," Aurico posed logically.

"All good points," I concurred. "So let's study Andros' info and see if we can find any other chinks in their armor."

...But no Ranger seemed to have more to prove than Cole, the newest addition to the rank of Red.

It had to have been hard for him, watching all the more seasoned Red Rangers who, at some time or other had served with each other. Worse yet, processing scientific information, which might not have been his strongest suit. His was just a classic case of feeling left out—and no one likes that.

A fight, no doubt, would ensue.

"Thanks for helping me out back there," Cole offered up to Leo, who was busily reading over his holographic file.

"Hey, no worries, man," Leo replied barely looking up from his work. "I mean, you were a touch overzealous, but there's nothing wrong with that. With a little more time, you'll work that out."

"Overzealous? I was trying to stop that guy from getting onto Serpantera, and causing mass destruction. You know, like a Ranger's _supposed_ to do!" the youngest ranger fired back.

Finally pulling his eyes away from the electronic document, Leo replied, "So you, all by yourself, were gonna take on those five mad-as-hell Generals, plus one of the biggest zords I've ever laid eyes on, and save the day? Yeah, like I said, overzealous. But there's still plenty of time to learn…"

"Are you really sitting there and telling me I shouldn't have wanted to stop them?" Cole lashed out.

This was gonna get ugly…

"What I'm saying is that part of being a good Red Ranger is being able to step back and acknowledge you need a plan. And _we need_ a plan!" Leo fired back. "Charging in head-long will only do more harm than good."

"So I'm not a good Red Ranger, then? All because I'm not willing to stand by while the bad guys do God-knows-what?" Cole retorted hotly.

"Hey, _no_ one is standing by here!" TJ piped in, annoyed in spite of himself at what the inexperienced youth was saying. "It's not passive to want to know your enemy, so that when you _do_ take them on, you can strike harder! Really, how many missions have you spearheaded where rushing in won the day?"

"I may not have had that much experience, but I have the heart. Isn't that why we're here?" Cole reasoned, a little bit of his fire cooled, looking more like a puppy backed into a corner.

"No, Cole, that's right. No one's questioning your dedication. Just let us show you different ways to get things done," Wes interceded, not liking the mounting tension in the room—that was quickly becoming too small and too hot.

"But you better wise up to the fact that this is serious business, and it's going to take more than heart and zeal to beat these guys. They want to destroy our world, and they just might have the fire power to do it. And what would keep them from moving on to the next planet, huh? So either make yourself useful, or back the hell off!" Eric snapped, impatient with Cole and his impulses. Cole looked upon Eric with disbelief, feeling more than a bit betrayed.

Meanwhile, on the other end of the Sea of Tranquility, the Generals—who were displaying a hell of a lot more unity than we were at the present—had already disbursed their search parties onto the lunar mare's surrounding bays…

"I can't believe I'm being attacked here! I have as much right to be here as any of you, maybe even more so!" Cole argued.

Oh crap, here it comes…

"My power was given to me specifically. I've _always_ had it. I didn't steal it like _you_ did, Eric. And look at you, Leo! You weren't even _supposed_ to be Red Ranger. Your _brother_ was. _He_ was the chosen one. _You_ just got it by accident!" Cole pointed out.

And this is where all this testosterone comes to a boil…jeez…

Meanwhile, the alarm went off. Andros went over to the console to announce that the Machine Empire was on the move, but his alert got drowned in the chaos of Red.

"At least I earned the right to wield my power. From what I understand, Taylor the _yellow_ ranger, is more qualified to lead than you!" Leo fired back.

And…the inevitable shot to the proverbial balls…

Eric wasn't helping laughing like that.

I took this as my cue. I shouldn't have been shocked to see Jason reacting in much the same fashion.

Pealing Red Ranger off of Red Ranger.

"Alright, guys. Break it up!" I demanded. "Do you hear that?" I alerted, drawing due attention to the blaring alarm. "A noise like that generally means something significant is happening," I stated, shooting everyone death glares.

"DECA, report!" Andros instructed.

"Additional activity on the Mare Tranquilitatis has been detected. Four search parties of 25 COGs. Each have begun probing the nearby lunar basins. These parties are lead by four of the five generals," DECA responded without emotion.

"We don't have time to be fighting amongst ourselves, when we should be fighting the enemy," I pointed out. "I'm gonna split us up into groups to cover more ground. Leo, Aurico and Cole. I need you guys to investigate what the generals are up to."

"You mean, you want us to spy on them," Leo assessed.

"Yes. Can you guys pull it together long enough to handle the task?" I challenged.

"No sweat," Leo assured, then turned his attention to Cole and posed, "Can you handle it, new guy?"

"Have a little more faith in me. I might surprise you," Cole responded steely.

"Good," I accepted. "Andros, is there some less eye-catching suits on hand they could change into for this mission?" I posed.

"Yeah," Andros confirmed. "DECA, please direct them to storage?"

"Of course," DECA replied.

"I need you guys to head out as soon as you're changed. Keep your communicators on at all times. Stay within radio contact of the base _and_ each other," I ordered.

"Speaking of communicators," Andros piped in, "DECA, how long will it take to recalibrate all our communicators to the ship's main frequency?"

"Recalibrating now. Stand by," DECA replied.

"Good thinking," I commended. "Check back in to base every 45 minutes or until there are any significant developments. And vehicles?"

"I recommend the Jet Jammers," TJ suggested.

"Recalibration complete," DECA announced. "Rangers, follow my voice." And the three left the ship's control room.

I sighed. Why is everything always tougher than I thought?

_**Jason's POV…**_

I would love to say that that was where the internal conflict ended, but where's the fun in that…?

I had to also note with pride though that through all the ego trips, Tommy kept a level head. At this moment I could see the uncertainty flicker across his face, but he really was good at this mentorship role.

I always did believe in him…

"Next," Tommy continued. "TJ, Andros and I will be in charge of processing any intelligence gathered from any investigations or research done from base."

"I can live with that," Andros consented.

"And don't worry, guys. I have no doubt we're gonna be seeing enough action for a lifetime," Tommy assured with a slightly bemused smirk. "We can start back on what they could be looking for and what to expect from Serpantera.

"Finally, Carter, Wes, Eric and Jason? Once we've come to a conclusion about whatever information we gather, it'll be up to you guys to execute any plans that seem appropriate," Tommy continued. "If nothing happens in three hours, I'll send you guys out to relieve the first team, and I'll keep rotating you guys out like that every three hours, if it gets to that point."

"Until we get feedback from Cole, Leo and Aurico, let's go ahead and contact reinforcements," I suggested.

"Good idea," Tommy agreed.

Everybody then split up to perform their tasks, and the moment I got a chance alone with Tommy, I asked, "Not to doubt your judgment, but are you sure it's a good idea to put Cole and Leo together?"

He looked at me with an indulgent half-smile and said, "I think the best way to get them to get over their differences and get over _themselves_ is to force them to work together. Besides," he continued, looking nostalgic. "I remember a certain little robot saying the same thing about _us_, and _we_ turned out okay," he pointed out, giving me a bit of that old rapport, but soon his face fell—because we both knew we were anything but.

Just then the dull chirp of the ship's main frequency resounded.

"Leo to AMS-II, do you read?" came the Galaxy Ranger's voice over the intercom.

"We read. What's the word?" Tommy responded.

"Not good. The Generals have a neo-plutonium reactor and have already fitted it to Serpantera," Leo replied.

"Damn," Tommy cursed under his breath. "Did you observe any complications with the reactor or any power issues at all that could slow them down?"

"That's a negative at the present, but if there are any developments, we'll let you know," Leo offered.

"Okay, copy that," Tommy responded, and with that the transmission was ended.

"Damn," Tommy cursed with more vehemence, then quickly switching gears, asked, "How are all the contacts coming?"

"Some are easier to get than others," I reported. "So far we've managed to rally the rest of the Alien Rangers, Jen and Alex from Time Force, and Ryan and Joel from Lightspeed Rescue. Still waiting on confirmation from Trey, Dex the Masked Rider, Zhane of the Space Rangers, Merrick from Wild Force, and Billy. Haven't gotten a reply from Carone, Mike, Kai and Damon of the Galaxy Rangers."

"But there's some really good news," Wes interjected. "Time Force offered to contact some other Rangers from the future. Still waiting for a reply on that."

"We've sent out invoices on our mission to the ones we've already committed. They're standing by," Carter added.

"That's good to hear," Tommy commented. "All being well, we should have a healthy force to combat the Machine Empire."

_**Meanwhile…**_

There, majestic but immobile laid Serpantera, one of space and time's most devastating weapons. It may now be inactive, but soon it will once again reclaim its place as the great lord of the universe.

Venjix looked upon the machine with a mixture of awe and intimidation—and just a touch of frustration.

"We will acquire all the pieces and you will rise glorious once again, and then nothing can stand against us—not even the Power Rangers."

He couldn't help but wonder why his predecessors failed to recognize Serpantera's power. Why it took eleven years to do what this great god of war could achieve in one breath.

Suddenly touched with pride, Venjix felt resolute that it would be him to finish what his fallen masters had begun.

And he was close.

"What is the status of the search, Tezzlah?" Venjix demanded, looking to his yellow-clad compatriot.

"We are still scouring the Bays. So far, nothing from Harmony, Love and Honor…wait," Tezzlah paused, listening. "I just got word from Steelon. The Bay of Roughness has been completely searched and has turned up nothing," she reported.

"Well, that only narrows it down," Venjix stated optimistically. "Keep me posted on any changes." Tezzlah then excused herself.

One down, three to go.

"Automon," the head general called to his colleague who was avidly reading over his handheld computer. "Report!"

"Sir, as you know, we have successfully installed the neo-plutonium reactor, which given a little time, will be totally sufficient for flight. But,"

"But?" Venjix pressed.

"But Serpantera is capable of more than just flight, sir. Transitioning into its battle mode alone requires more power. Attack mode requires still more power, and the use of its dragon fire taxes the power even further. Our single neo plutonium reactor simply isn't enough the sustain Serpantera in all its modes, sir," Automon relayed.

"We need more power," Venjix summarized. "Fine. Automon, expand our search to include new power sources. Increase our search parties and start with the Bay of Roughness."  
"Yes, sir," the subordinate accepted and excused himself.

The leader of the Generals looked on loftily at the dormant deity—and then he noticed it.

That flash of light in those great eyes. That glint of red that flared then disappeared as quickly as it materialized.

"I knew it," Venjix whispered with fresh awe. "So the legend _is_ true!"

Alarms blared throughout the Palus Somni, the makeshift command center the Generals had annexed.

"Gerrok, report!" Venjix ordered.

"Sir, the COG patrollers responded to a disturbance just on the outskirts of the Bay of Harmony. Several COGs have been destroyed," the subordinate relayed.

"By who, man?" the head general demanded.

"Ranger spies, sir. Three of them," Gerrok replied.

"Of course. Andros would've no doubt enlisted friends," Venjix surmised, more to himself. "Gerrok, apprehend them. Find out what they know."

"Not possible, sir. They have managed to evade us and have already taken flight. Shall I send the Quadrafighters?" the lesser general offered.

"No," Venjix halted, thinking quickly. "Let them go, but tail them. They must have a base nearby—and no doubt it runs on fuel."

"Excellent, sir," Gerrok agreed. If it weren't for his helmet he'd probably grin. He then went off to fulfill his directives.

_**Meanwhile, Back at the AMS-II…**_

We had just gotten confirmation from the rest of the reinforcements, were awaiting their arrival, and were about to rotate out the spies when all hell broke loose…

Sirens blared out of every speaker on the ship. What fresh hell is _this?_

"AMS-II, come in AMS-II!" came Leo's frantic voice.

"Leo! What the hell is going on?" Tommy demanded into the intercom.

"We've been discovered by the COGs and now they're on our tails!" the Galaxy Ranger reported.

"And you're leading them straight to us," Tommy deadpanned.

"Sorry. Can't be helped. Talk to Cole," Leo reported snidely.

"Enough, just get back here!" Tommy snapped irritably.

"Copy," Leo replied, and the transmission was ended.

"How soon can the reinforcements get here?" our mission leader posed, turning to Andros.

"Most are already on their way," the Space Ranger supplied.

"Alright. Until they get here, we're on our own," Tommy assessed. "DECA, what are we up against?"

"Approximately 200 COGs and 50 Quadrafighters are heading this way, and will arrive in less than ten minutes," the computerized female voice informed.

"Okay, fellahs. It's go time," Tommy alerted. "Andros, TJ. Pilot the ship and run offense against the Quadrafighters. Let's blow as many away as possible. Wes and Carter, battlize and run ground offense against the COGs. Try and push then back. Eric and Jason, go with them. I'll defend the base from the inside," he finished.

"Alone, Tommy?" I asked protectively. Old habits die hard.

"I won't be alone, Jason. Push comes to shove, I'll have TJ and Andros, and Leo, Aurico and Cole will be here any minute. I'll keep Aurico, and send Leo and Cole out to battlize and help Wes and Carter, and have you and Eric pull back and run defense," Tommy answered strategically. "Now, let's suit up!"

Yet even though the plan was well thought out, the execution wasn't so smooth and defending the Ship went rougher than expected.

I don't know what I can say for myself except that 16-year-old me may not have felt the blows as deeply as the slightly older me does now.

So I, and few of my colleagues would be in the Infirmary for a bit. Fun...

_I could hear the metal door to the ships infirmary slide open, and in walked Tommy with fresh bandages._

_ I sat there silently as he approached me and noted when his features shifted from impassive to concerned, and then a battle of the two._

_ Dare I dream that he could still feel something for me?_

_ But as he tended to my back and his careful, perfectly clinical touches turned to gentle caresses, I held no more doubts._

_ I turned to face him and saw how hard he fought to keep his emotions off his face. He stood over where I was seated on the examining table, not looking at me. I gently pulled him to me._

_ This was good. To have this man I never stopped caring for, whom I never should have left, this close to me again. And I acknowledged bitterly that I could endure anything this life could throw at me so long as I could have __**this**__..._

I sighed deeply and opened my eyes to the empty infirmary, then stretched and winced at my sore ribs. "I'm getting too old for this."

"Regretting joining the mission?" Tommy asked, medical kit in hand. I honestly didn't hear when he came in. "You really ought to be less reckless. We're not kids anymore. We can't afford to lose men before the reinforcements arrive," Tommy pointed out flatly.

I looked him over carefully, acknowledging how he seemed to look _through_ me. Still, I wanted him close, to confirm that he was real—to remind myself how he felt. But he was right. We weren't teenagers anymore. It wasn't all adrenaline and lust. I was just one man realizing he would be happy with a touch. A kiss.

"You know I'll be there for you whenever you need me," I reminded him.

"Do I?" he replied, letting himself be pulled in, still not really looking at me.

"Do you know how much I've missed this?" Tommy confessed, sinking into me and closing his eyes. I brought him closer still, squeezing him against my tender ribs, but I didn't care. I needed this. I brushed my lips against his chin.

"You think I only need you as a Ranger? What about all the times I needed you? Why didn't you come to me _then?_" He was right.

"Forgive me," I whispered, kissing just under his jaw line.

He opened his eyes then as if something had just occurred to him.

"Do you think we should?" Tommy asked, looking somewhat passed me.

"Should what?" I asked, trailing my lips across his face, zeroing in on that beautiful mouth.

"Fuck one last time. Get it out of our system?" he replied bluntly.

I paused. "What?" I asked in disbelief, loosening my grip a bit and looking him over. Was that all that was left of our relationship? Was our relationship ever that strong?

Just then the ship's alarms went off. The COGs had broken onto the ship.

"It's show time. You think you're up to it?" Tommy asked, coming back to himself and detaching himself from me.

Coming off the table and getting my shirt, I responded a bit dejected, "Of course. It's what I'm here for."


End file.
